Animal Magnetism
by Blue Autumn Sky
Summary: What if Robert Muldoon hadn't been killed? What if the raptor had other plans for him?


Author's Notes: I have _no_ idea where this story came from. It was two in the morning, I had just watched King Kong and Jurassic Park in the same night, and all of a sudden I popped up and decided, "I'm going to write a fic with Muldoon and a raptor". Five days and no less than 6 rewrites later, a fanfic was born.

While this story was written very seriously, I would recommend not taking it very seriously for the sake of your sanity. All of the info about Muldoon's gun and the like is accurate, believe me, I do my homework.

Oh...and one important note: this story was put up before, it had several really nice reviews and was in a c2, but then someone sent me a 'suggestion' for another chapter which described how one goes about performing beastiality and even a link for pictures! Eewww! I did _not _want to see that. I had gotten so freaked out that I went and deleted the story right then and there (I miss those reviews). Now that I've calmed down I've decided to go ahead and put it back up, since not everybody read the story _that_ way. It all depends on what you expect I suppose. I apologize to those who had read my story previously. I also am sorry to say that this story _won't _be updated, it's now officially a one-shot, unless I get a _really _good idea. And I also wish to say…THERE WILL BE NO ACTUAL BEASTIALITY IN THIS FIC!

And now that that's all over and done, on with the fic…

* * *

Robert Muldoon always knew that a disaster would occur. Jurassic Park was one big death trap waiting to be sprung; despite the 'extreme precautions' as his boss Hammond put it. Now there was no power, the phones weren't working, and all of the dinosaurs were loose on the island. Nedry had deliberately placed a bug in the system, causing all the power to go off. In an attempt to combat the problem Arnold commenced a main power shutdown, which would erase the bug. It had worked, but now they had to switch all the individual power lines back on manually at the maintenance shed. Arnold went to do it, but something had gone wrong, and now he and Ellie were out in the open attempting to get to the shed. It was only a few meters away, Ellie had already made a run for it, but Muldoon stayed where he was, gripping the gun in his hand. They were being hunted.

He eyed the jungle brush ahead warily. To the untrained eye nothing seemed to be there, but he saw it. The faintest flicker of movement, soft as the beat of butterfly wings. Slowly he stalked forward, attempting to get a better position so he could shoot. Something was in there alright, and he knew exactly what it was:

A velociraptor; one of the most dangerous creatures that ever plagued the Earth, and the bane of Muldoon's job. With the intelligence equivalent to that of dolphins, and shockingly good problem solving skills, they were a force to be reckoned with. Especially the big one, the alpha female. She alone managed to cause almost all of Jurassic Park's difficulties. It was this one that Muldoon hated especially, and from the way she would stare at him he was sure the feeling was mutual.

He could see the beast's head through a gap in the ferns. It wasn't the alpha female, which disappointed him slightly, but that didn't make this raptor any less dangerous. It seemed unaware of him; unusual, but that was a good thing and Muldoon planned to use this to his advantage. Careful not to make any jerky movements that would attract attention, he took his hat off and placed it on a nearby log. He couldn't risk it disturbing the leaves above him and revealing his presence.

He eyed the creature in front of him. The raptor's head was turned to the side; a perfect brain shot. With slow, steady movements Muldoon pulled the folding stock back on his gun, wincing at the loud sound it made. The gun he held was an Italian Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. Not the best choice for any kind of hunting. It was heavy, yet annoyingly fragile because of its complicated design and loud when cocked. Hammond had been the idiot who ordered it, along with all the other guns. The old fool only knew that the gun had to be powerful enough to take out a dino and never bothered to consider other factors, such as durability and weight. At least it would get the job done, if nothing else.

Muldoon brought the stock up against his shoulder and carefully took aim. The SPAS-12 didn't have a scope, another thing to thank Hammond for, but it didn't matter. The raptor's head was so close he didn't even need to use one. It was just so easy.

'Too easy' He realized.

Then he heard it, a low rustle of leaves. The sound was so light, so brief, that a lesser man would've dismissed it as the wind. But Muldoon didn't and turned to look. To his horror, right in front of his face was a raptor head. The alpha female.

'She set a trap' he thought. They had used one of their own as a decoy and he fell for it. They knew that he would go for the raptor; he had been using the same techniques to capture them from the beginning. They noticed this and used it to their advantage. They really were smart.

"Clever girl" he whispered involuntarily.

Thinking quickly he whipped his weapon to the side, intending to shoot, but he wasn't fast enough as the raptor lunged at him. The SPAS-12 was knocked out of his hands and he was slammed into the ground. The alpha female lay on top of him, her claws dashing across his chest, ripping through his bullet proof vest. Vainly he tried to fight back, but it was no use, he wasn't strong enough to take on a raptor in hand-to-hand. He realized he was going to die.

Before the slashing claws made it to his bare skin they stopped and the attack ceased. Confused, Muldoon looked up to see if the raptor had left. Cool yellow eyes met bewildered blues ones. She was still on top of him, yet she wasn't clawing at his chest or biting his face off, even though said face was only centimeters from her own. Instead she just sat there calmly, as if waiting for his next move.

He began to panic. Was this some sort of clever plan? Paranoia raced through him and his senses heightened. He became aware of the creature's breath on his face, the pebbles grinding into his back, the almost soft scales against his bare skin…

'What!' Muldoon thought. He strained his neck to look at where the raptor had been clawing at him and saw that his clothes had been torn to pieces, completely exposing his skin. Nothing was stopping the alpha female from mutilating him, but she didn't make any move with her claws, as if she had deliberately shredded only his clothes. But why?

The raptor leaned close to his face, and started nuzzling the game warden and taking in his scent all at once. His whole body froze, expecting her to take a bite any second. But she didn't, and Muldoon dimly wondered if someone had snuck some kind of weird cologne on him. Then, as if it wasn't bad enough, she pulled out her tongue and slowly licked his exposed collarbone. He shivered at the warm, slimy caress and his eyes nearly bulged out as realization came to him. 'No bloody way' he thought. He could recall one of the scientists mention a few things about a raptor's impulsivities, as rare as they were, but this was beyond being a little rash. This was absolutely ludicrous.

Having enough of the madness surrounding him, Muldoon decided to risk shoving the raptor off him. He managed to prop himself on his elbows but didn't get any further. She pushed him back into the ground and growled at him, daring him to try again. The growl then lessened to that almost of a purr and she resumed her nuzzling. Having established that mere physical force wasn't enough, he looked around for where his gun had landed. He saw it in the bushes where the other raptor _had_ been, way out of his reach. Letting out a sigh Muldoon banged his head into the ground, feeling like such an imbecile for letting this happen. He finally accepted defeat, for the moment, figuring that he would just have to wait until she grew careless. The alpha female noticed this and let out a satisfied snort.

After a few minutes she stopped in her nuzzling and raised her head to listen to something. Muldoon tried to hear what it was but it was beyond his range of hearing. Whatever she was listening to held her attention for a few seconds before she suddenly leaned down and sank her teeth into his shoulder, gently enough not to cause any wounds but tight enough so that he couldn't escape. The feeling of sharp teeth grazing his bare skin made him flinch heavily.

The alpha raptor stood up to her feet, pulling Muldoon up with her. He struggled to break free but she only bit deeper into the skin, leaving scratches as a warning not to try anything. She then sniffed the air carefully, as if to confirm something, and then jogged deeper into the jungle, dragging Muldoon behind her.

'God forbid if they ever catch Ellie' he thought darkly as he was dragged away.

Hours later the sound of fading helicopter blades was drowned out by the victory roar of the alpha raptor. The humans were gone and with them any chance of Muldoon's escape. It was a good day for the female.


End file.
